Sis, Can You Spare Me Your Liver?
by Lowland Warrior
Summary: We all know Amy and Samey are very far from close to each other, but what when Amy becomes deathly ill and Samey is the only one who can save her by means of a organ transplant? Is she willing to cooperate with everything Amy did to her still fresh on her memory? 'ONE-SHOT'


**Sis, Can You Spare Me Your Liver?**

 **Believe it or not, I'm still here!**

 **So, we all know how TDPI ended for Amy and Samey? Now, what would've happened if one of the sisters had to save the other sister, but with the events of Pahkitew Island still fresh in their minds, is reluctant to? Go figure by reading about it!**

 **A huge thank you to Hugh Takinamee, who was able to proof-read it for me!**

 **Rated T because of reasons,**

* * *

Two girls, alike in appearance, but not in demeanor.

Amelia and Samantha -or more commonly called Amy and Samey respectively- DeSorrento fit this like a glove. The twin girls had competed on the reality contest Total Drama Pahkitew Island. While on, the twins displayed their usual behavior. Amy belittled, humiliated and dominated Samey pretty much all the time, as she has done for almost all of their lives and with everything imaginable. In fact, Samey was a cruel nickname thought up by Amy to deride her as a lesser copy of her, and everyone aside from their family referred Sammy as Samey.

But during their time on the show, Samey was convinced by a new –and her first- friend of her that she needs to grow a spine if she ever wanted to escape her older sister's tyranny. This was rather unusual for her as Samey, next to indoctrinated by her lifelong abuse by her sister, was not used to standing up for herself. However, when all these attempts had proven fruitless, Samey instead committed identity theft to get rid of her sister by pretending to be Amy when Samey herself was about to be sent away from the show. This ploy worked and for the first time in her whole life, Samey was away from Amy for longer than a day and the freedom was pure bliss.

However, the peace did not last as Amy relentlessly swam back to the island and assaulted her sister during a challenge. Having had a taste of freedom and empowered by her previous act of rebellion, Samey finally had the courage to stick up for herself. However, Amy's return was short because her interruption cost their team the challenge, and to avoid another mix-up, they were both sent off instead, fueling their hatred for each other even more as they were forced to go home.

And with that, the status quo between the two was broken. From that point on, almost every time the sisters interacted, they'd be fighting each other either verbally or physically.

And after all these events, it goes without saying that all was not well in the DeSorrento household…

Several weeks later, Sammy, as she wished to be called, was at home reading a magazine in peace as her sister was away with her friends. Before Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Amy forced Samey to tag along so that she had a drudge to boss around and easy target to humiliate once the conversation wasn't going their way. But now Samey resisted, and kindly so because she didn't like Amy's friends one bit. Samantha thought they were shady and she saw them doing things they shouldn't be doing.

Amy threatened her sister to not tell anyone of what they did. In a rebellious mood, Sammy considered telling their parents, but she instead decided to let Amy do her things as Sammy didn't care and it was in the end Amy's own responsibility and aside from that, Sammy would grab every chance for some alone time to finally develop interests and hobbies of her own.

Sammy was about to read a article about recent crime shows when she tensed up at the sound of the front door opening, fearing that her peace was going to be disturbed.

''And that's when I said; 'Who would've thought? From golf course to crash course!'' A male voice came from the door, and Sammy relaxed. It wasn't her sister but instead it were her parents -who for some reason almost always arrived at the same time- coming home.

''Hi mom, hi dad!'' Sammy kindly greeted, shifting her focus back on her reading before she could notice her parents acknowledging her greet.

Sammy was so engrossed in her articles that she lost track of the time, though when she was alerted by the front door opening, their parents were almost done making dinner.

With almost everyone home before the door opened, Sammy rolled her eyes and sighed bitterly, for logically only one person could be coming home now.

''I'm home…'' Said someone growled from the hallway. The polarizing yet familiar tone of voice confirmed what Sammy dreaded, Amy had come home as well.

''Hello Amelia, you're home just in time for dinner!'' Their mother said, acting oblivious to the tension quickly rising as everyone in the household knew that the peace was most certainly done for this day.

Amy and Sammy's parents were aware of Amy tormenting her younger sister but they didn't think it happened as much as it did because their parents only occasionally caught Amy doing her sister harm. They mostly thought that many times Amy took advantage of her sister of tricked Sammy into punishment, that both girls simply had the same amount of problems.

Similarly, at first, when their daughters came home and the parents discovered the bitter truth, they tried to barter peace between the twins, but they quickly gave up when they realized it was going nowhere with Sammy no longer willing to take her Amy's crap and Amy herself still seeing herself as the superior sister. They rarely tried to keep the peace anymore because they knew it was pretty much hopeless and only broke them up if it was about to get dangerously violent. Father Luca often mused about drastic measures while mother Ali was simply at a loss for ideas.

''Hello, suck-mey.'' Amy growled, shuffling into the living room as the parents went on with their business.

''Hello, _sis_.'' Sammy hissed back. As Amy numbly plumped down on the couch opposite of hers, Sammy immediately noticed a few odd things about Amy, namely the aforementioned shuffling and that Amy looked rather jaundice in her face. What she also noted, and kept her on her toes was that instead of Amy immediately going all-out in the offense and relentlessly insulting Sammy, she acted considerably passive now, only giving her a incredibly mean look. Sammy wasn't sure whether it was part of some elaborate strategy to catch her off guard and harm her or something else, but Sammy had to stay sharp.

She then suddenly noticed that Amy's abdomen looked swollen, and Sammy couldn't resist to finally be able to rub it in on Amy after she had done so for years.

''What took you so long? Was it so hard for little piggy to walk home with the fat tummy?'' Sammy asked in a mockingly childish tone.

Amy growled, worked herself up from the couch and tried to approach her sister with a balled fist to strike her. But before Amy made a proper step, she almost lost her balance and instead let herself fall down on the couch. Sammy raised an eyebrow at this peculiar sight.

''Girls, dinner's ready!'' Their mother called, and they both made their way to the dinner table in silence, though Sammy once again noted Amy's unstable walking.

''Uhm, balance much?'' Sammy asked, slightly sarcastically as Amy made it to her chair and supported herself on it.

''Oh shut up Samey and let me try to eat!'' Amy exhaustively huffed, crossing her arms and looking away, another odd act of nonaggression noted by Sammy, who nonetheless retaliated.

''You should! You haven't eaten a lot these past day-'' Their father tried to tell Amy before he was interrupted.

''No, I will not shut up!'' Sammy defiantly replied as she shot up from her chair, sitting opposite of Amy at the dinner table for obvious reasons.

''How I long for a nice, family dinner.'' Their mother miserably muttered before she took a bite of their lasagna.

''You treated me to these insults for almost all of our lives! And not only insults, but so much more horrible things!''

''Are you gonna whine about all this _again?_ '' Amy asked before a bitter and fatigued sigh.

''Like how in middle school you stole my clothes after PE and forced me to walk all the way from the gym to the other side of the school to ask you, in front of all your friends where my clothes were!'' Sammy angrily recalled, surprising their parents a little.

''Oh puh-lease settle down you pussy! At least I left you a towel! If I really wanted to, you'd have walked through the school buck naked! And I did tell you where your clothes were didn't I?'' Amy grumbled before she tried to get herself to take a bite of her meal, but ultimately put the fork down again.

''After you tore them up and let me dive in a dumpster to get them!'' Sammy venomously replied, making a fist and holding it in front of Amy's face in utter frustration. ''I completely missed the following class because I had to spend another 45 minutes in the showers to get that garbage stink off of me!''

''And let's not forget about the time _before_ middle school! Like when you told everyone in elementary school I was a bedwetter!'' Sammy remarked before she growled in utter frustration. ''It was so humiliating! For years, everyone called me-''

''Sleepee! Good times!'' Amy contently muttered as she smiled slightly and nodded her head.

''Don't you _dare_ enjoy me suffering over some of your gossip!'' Sammy threateningly demanded, shooting up and jerking a finger at her sister.

''But you _were_ a bedwetter, remember? Everyone on this table knows that!'' Amy numbly clarified as it was clear to everyone present that she was starting to look even less healthy at a rapid pace.

''No Amy, you were! You just hid your soiled bedding between mine and sometimes pulled that warm water trick on me to shift the blame!''

''I told you back then!'' their father boastfully whispered at his wife as Sammy continued listing examples.

''Shut up Luca!'' She hissed back before looking at Amy. ''Amelia, are you alrigh-'' She concernedly tried to ask Amy before Sammy once again interrupted one of her parents.

''And then there's last year during that important football game? Around Christmas?''

''Let's see…'' Amy tried to remember, leaning on the table and supporting her head with her arm. ''When you clumsily tripped and messed up our entire cheer routine? Yeah, they were really angry about that!''

''Let's not pretend you didn't trip _me up_ sis! You knew I was about to become cheer captain, and you just couldn't stomach that your 'lesser' sister's above you for, a, change!'' Sammy scolded, banging her fist on the table once for every of the last three words.

''If it wasn't for me, someone else would've done that!'' Amy groaned.

''Then why did you still do it?!'' Sammy practically screeched. Meanwhile, their father just ate his meal while their mother followed the fight, looking once again concerned and ready to get in between her daughters once they'd get too violent.

''Because I protected you from the rest of the school!''

Eyes widening, Sammy laughed, utterly baffled and disgusted by her sister's reason. ''In what twisted way did you do me a favor?!'' Sammy asked, completely flabbergasted and disgusted.

''I kept the meaner bullies away by taking their place!''

''You either weren't pretending, or you were really committed to your role.'' Sammy cynically noted as she had sat down and tried to eat her food now that Amy was talking.

''Thank you!'' Amy replied, starting to sound really weak and not getting her sister's sarcasm. ''Lesser girls like you simply won't last long on their own! You're like a vomit stain and I'm the devilishly handsome janitor who-'' Amy tried to explain before her stomach churned. Amy shot up and ran off as fast as she could, but not even two steps into her run, she let out a sickly belch, fell down on her hands and knees and spewed out a stream of bloody vomit on the floor. Naturally, her parents watched in shock until she had completely emptied her stomach and fell face first in her own puke and quietly moaned in pain but Sammy just watched idly, and a very slight smile growing once she was over the shock as Amy collapsed.

''I'll call 911!'' Their father announced before he shot up and ran to the nearest phone.

''Great Amy, now I'm not hungry anymore!'' Sammy jokingly scolded her sister after shoving her plate away.

''Samantha!'' Her mother scolded Samantha, though very sternly instead, as she smacked the back of her daughter's head.

As the ambulance came to rush Amy to the hospital. The reaction between Sammy and her parents couldn't be more polarizing in both behavior and emotion. Where their parents were deeply worried about the health of their oldest daughter and couldn't peel their eyes off of her, was Sammy not in the least acting concerned at all and instead occasionally snickered as Amy was loaded into the ambulance and sped away with the rest of the family following.

* * *

As several tense hours ticked away, three of the four members of the DeSorrento residence were sitting in the waiting room. They weren't given any coherent information yet as of what was ailing Amy and awaiting news about her ongoing surgery… well, at least two of them were, Sammy was idly leaning in her chair, reading a magazine.

At last, their patience seemed to be rewarded as a doctor in scrubs approached them.

''DeSorrento family?'' The doctor asked as the parents gave confirming nods. ''Come along please.'' She added as she gestured them to follow her into her room and everyone took their seats, doctor behind the desk, the Desorrento family members in front of it.

''Is Amelia okay?'' Their mother asked deeply concerned before having to suppress the urge to cry. ''Is she still alive?'' She continued. Utterly annoyed by how someone would care that much about her tyrannical sister, Sammy could only roll her eyes.

''I'll be straight to the point: Your daughter has suffered acute liver failure, and seeing the lack of clues to other causes, we suspect it was caused by excessive alcohol consumption, the surgery is nearing its conclusion now, but she's stable.'' The doctor explained, after which the parents breathed in relief. However, very soon after, their mother's eyes widened in surprise as well.

''But wait, excessive alcohol consumption?'' She repeated a little confused.

''Exactly miss, if our findings are correct, we'd say she's been drinking heavily for some time now.'' The doctor pointed out. She waited for the parents to react, but they were speechless.

''Amelia has never drank alcohol in our presence-'' The twins' mother said, now utterly staggered, until she was interrupted by a sardonic chuckle from Sammy.

''Typically Amy! Always trying to look cool to others, even if it may end up killing her.'' Sammy disinterestedly remarked, bearing a callous smile and gently swaying her head back and forth. ''Every time I came home alone after school? That's when Amy goes drinking with her older friends. They use fake ID's to buy heavy liquor.'' She explained, sounding much more serious. Her parents were shocked while the doctor stoically looked on.

''Okay, good, so we have confirmation.'' The doctor noted, writing it down and remaining unresponsive to the shock of the parents either accidentally or unintentionally. ''Anyhow, once surgery has finished and we know more, we'll give you a heads up.''

''Yeah, thanks.'' Luca muttered, still utterly shocked as all members of the Desorrento family left the office.

''Gee what a day. One moment you think it'll be one like all the others, and then your sister spews bloody chunks all over the new carpet and you have to sit your Friday night at the emergency room because it turns out her liver has quit.'' Sammy complainingly muttered as the family went back to the waiting room and Sammy herself looked for a magazine that both appealed to her and wasn't read by her yet.

''Samantha! What's wrong with you? Your sister is dying and you act like you don't care at all!'' Her mother scolded Sammy as she received a smack on the back of her head.

''I don't know mom, maybe it's difficult to feel sorry for someone who's treated you like shit for-''

''Language, young lady!'' Her father immediately chimed in.

''-For most of your life and has a failing liver purely because of her own doing!'' Sammy angrily replied. Her mood ruined, she immediately tossed the magazine back in the bin she got it from.

''But I don't get it, even though she drank so heavily so often, she never even _looked_ drunk!'' Her mother confusedly wondered.

''I think they got that from me, the Desorrento family can stomach _a lot_ of alcohol.'' Sammy's father guessed before Ali turned to her daughter and grabbed her firmly by her shoulders with a despondent look.

''But why did you never tell me? In fact, why did I hear about all of this for the first time at the dinner table?'' Her mother asked, while also looking like she was starting to doubt her own parenting abilities.

''Because, mom, Amy threatened to do even worse if I told on her, duh!'' Sammy responded, annoyed by her mother having to ask a question she considered unnecessary to be asked for its rather simple answer. She shook herself free of her mother's grasp and rubbed one of her shoulders. ''Let it be because she bullied me, humiliated me so much or because she does stuff she isn't allowed to do! It has been like that for a long time and I'm _sick_ of it!''

''So that's why you let her drink herself to death?!'' Her mother growled, obviously very angry and disappointed. While she was trying to sound sternly motherly and stern, it was evident she was fighting her tears as well.

Sammy didn't respond and instead looked away, basically denying blame. She didn't want to feel sorry for her sister, and as far as she knew she didn't. But her mother's accusation still gnawed at her.

''Settle down now dear, you shouldn't waste your energy. In fact, I think we could all use some rest!'' Sammy's father suggested. He shot his daughter a glare and Sammy herself grunted as she engaged in the difficult task to make herself comfortable in the chair, for she knew that this could end up being a long night, and all that because of Amy needing care, which Sammy of course found preposterous because did she deserve it after all Amy did to her?

* * *

''Hello?''

''Are you awake?''

Sammy heard faintly as she opened her eyes and slowly awakened. When her sight sharpened, she noted that there was an intern leaning over them. ''Are you the DeSorrento family?'' The intern asked somewhat unsurely.

''Yeah.'' Sammy yawned before casting a quick glance at the clock in the room. 4 AM, too early to be awake, too late to go to bed.

''I got news for you.'' The intern calmly declared.

''Hold on.'' Sammy urged before stretching her arms and prodding her mother. ''Mom, dad, wake up!'' She called, and with the help of a few more prods, her parents awakened as well.

''Mister and misses DeSorrento? Your daughter has come out of surgery. I was sent to get you. Come along please.'' The intern announced before he walked off and beckoned them to follow her.

Entering the room, they could immediately see Amy laying in a bed, injected with several tubes and hooked up to several machines. Weak, vulnerable and looking like absolute crap, Amy loathed to be seen like this, especially by her sister.

And Amy had all right to feel that way, because Sammy herself enjoyed seeing Amy like this, though strangely not as much as she initially expected. However, the little amount of joy she did experience stayed for exactly one second before it was quelled by her parents rushing to Amy's side and their mother even embracing Amy.

''Let me go mom!'' Amy growled, wanting to push her away but clearly too weak to do so, only able to weakly place her hands on her mother's shoulders.

''You were lucky Amelia, but you're not out of the danger zone.'' The present doctor started lecturing her as Sammy inched closer, interested in the errors of her sister. ''Your liver was badly damaged by all that alcohol and you may need to dialyze for the rest of your life.'' The doctor explained on as Amy's parents listened, in fear of what bad news the doctor may present to them.

''Dialyze? Now what's that?'' Amy huffed uninteresteded

''Because your liver is so damaged, it can't function properly anymore to, for example, detox your body. And therefore-''

''Detox?'' Amy asked with a raised eyebrow, interrupting the doctor's explanation.

''That means cleaning, dumbo!'' Sammy sniped.

''For that, you need a dialysis on a frequent basis. Unfortunately, the side effects are quite severe ranging from low blood pressure to hernia and severe depression.'' The doctor continued explaining as both Amy's parents started to grow very troubled and Amy herself had trouble maintaining indifference as well, for she didn't care much for the medical lingo, but was aware that this was bad news. ''Even worse, medical science has not yet come as far with liver dialysis as it has been with kidney dialysis. And unlike the latter, no matter how often you get dialyzed, you may not live longer than a few months.'' The doctor regretfully informed the DeSorrento family, shocking everyone.

All members of the family had a different reaction, Amy herself seemed to get as angry as she had the energy for it, unable to cope with this sudden announcement in any other way as she gritted her teeth and quietly growled, furious at fate and her own actions leading to this predicament. Meanwhile, her parents were visibly struggling containing their tears. And Sammy? She was shocked by the outlook of losing her sister soon, and surprisingly not necessarily in the pleasant sense.

''However,'' The doctor added, grabbing the full attention of the family again. ''This fate can be prevented simply by a liver transplant!'' He continued before checking his clipboard and eyeing Sammy. ''And luckily, you have an ideal donor in your twin sister.'' The doctor conclusively stated before everyone casted a hopeful or expectant glance at Samantha.

For a moment, Sammy herself felt flattered. She still hated her sister with a passion, but being able to save Amy's life was something, but she also saw a opportunity to cautiously attempt to finally make amends with her sister, because Amy would surely be grateful that the twin sister she so despised saved her?

''Wow, donate my liver? I'm not sure! I mean-'' Samantha stuttered, knowing what she wanted to say, but not how to.

''Quit stuttering and just give me your disgusting liver! At least then you've been good for something!'' Amy brutishly interrupted, weakly pointing at her sister. Both her parents were more than a little shocked at this sudden outburst while the doctor wryly raised an eyebrow.

Immediately, all the feelings of pride and all the wishes for the fighting to end vanished. Amy's horrendously ungrateful demanding had just reminded Sammy again who she really was, and she was convinced that the fighting wouldn't stop after this was all behind them, nor would the name-calling, the humiliation or the mudslinging. Donating her liver simply wouldn't change anything, and therefore Sammy believed that Amy wasn't worth being given a new liver, and a new shot at life.

''No- you know what, no! I'm not donating anything!'' Sammy angrily rejected, making matching gestures.

''Samey, you are going to give me your liver whether you want it or not!'' Amy furiously hissed, leaning in her sister's direction.

''Actually, it's only a piece of liver instead of-'' The doctor tried to state matter-of-factly in a not-so subtle attempt to keep the peace.

''I'm not going to do anything you tell me to anymore!'' Sammy insistently announced, running up to Amy's bed and standing intimidatingly over her. Amy attempted to grab Sammy's throat, but not surprisingly, Sammy slapped her hand away –not that Amy could do much in her current state- and before Sammy was to retaliate, Sammy's parents pulled her away.

''Samantha! Would you finally behave?!'' Her father sternly rebuked.

''Okay, enough! I'm not going to stay here any longer! I'll wait outside until we go home!'' Sammy declared after being let go by her parents. She approached Amy's bed and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. ''Good night sis! And remember, don't wet the bed, because I don't think you can get away with it this time!'' Sammy cruelly joked, followed by a cackle as she left the room, leaving Amy behind to growl and bare her teeth, utterly frustrated at both her powerlessness and the humiliation of being belittled by her sister as their parents were at a loss for what to do.

''Doctor, can't one of us donate?'' Sammy's mother pleaded as she waited in the hallway.

''Well, yes Mss. DeSorrento. You in particular have the appropriate blood type, but the chances that Amy's body will not accept the liver is high. Ideally, Samantha comes around and still donates some of her liver. That is and will remain the best course of action.'' The doctor pointed out.

Sammy herself snickered at the ludicrous thought and wandered off in her own thoughts as her parents and the doctors discussed on. After 20 hours of being near continuously awake, she was tired and getting a little hungry, the last thing she'd want was seeing Amy, and her misplaced ungratefulness was the last straw.

Minutes later, Sammy's parents and the doctors left the room, her parents remained with Sammy while the doctors left them altogether.

''So, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry!'' Sammy nonchalantly yawned, not yet aware of the distinctively condemning and angry looks she was getting from her parents.

''Sure.'' Her father begrudgingly agreed before they left. Though Sammy had noted their disapproval, and wasn't really sure why they were being like that. After all, her decision was justified wasn't it?

* * *

Later, in the hospital's restaurant. Sammy and her mother were waiting until her father came back with their ordered food.

Looking idly into the establishment, Sammy briefly snickered. ''It's probably the first time that I don't know whether I'll be having dinner or breakfast.'' Sammy remarked, referring to the fact that it was about 5 AM. She expected a response from her mom, but looked back at her when she didn't get any and noticed her mother still bore a incredibly scornful expression, which was directed at Sammy.

''What's wrong?'' She stuttered, intimidated and slightly confused as to why she was getting such protruding glares, though she had a slight suspicion.

''How dare you to even ask that? Not saving your sister, that's what's wrong!'' Her mother chastised her.

''Oh please mom, I have damn good reasons why I'm not giving her anything! Did you see how she treated me?'' Sammy snapped back. She then folded her arms and puffed. ''Besides, why would I _want_ to save her? She's literally a sociopath!'' She continued, after which she again noted the silent, disapproving stare her mother shot her. ''It's true mom! In elementary school, she loved to stomp on bugs just for shits and giggles! She also set all kinds of stuff on fire, and blamed me for it! And let's not forget about the bedwetting! You know what that is, mom? The Macdonald Triad, traits of a sociopath! And that's what Amy is! Do you still not believe me? She literally tried to kill me on Pahkitew Island!'' Sammy reasoned, her volume raising slowly until it was little short of yelling.

''But let's all forget what she did for a moment, and think about Amy's current situation and what she is like.'' Sammy's mother calmly suggested. ''Close your eyes and pretend you're in Amy's place, that you're literally her.''

''I can tell from experience that that is really hard, but okay.'' Sammy begrudgingly agreed, closing her eyes to help her get a vision. ''I'm Amy. My liver just quit and I just woke up from surgery.'' She began.

''Good, go on.'' Her mother urged her.

''Okay, so, I'm hooked up some machines, and there's a doctor. Then you guys come and the doctor starts to talk about my liver and stuff. Then he says that I only have a few months to live at most unless I'm getting a healthy piece from Samey, who's the perfect donor.'' Sammy continued before she started to frown. ''But of course, even after hearing that I'm about to die because I literally drank myself to death, I _demand_ that my worthless piece-of-crap sister gives me her organs in front of everyone because-'' Sammy continued, sounding much more frustrated.

''Samantha!'' Her mother calmly yet sternly interrupted her.

''What? That's how she'd think!'' Sammy stated, opening her eyes again.

''Do you think so? Because I am sure there may be another side to why Amy reacted to that.''

Sammy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. ''Sure.'' She huffed.

''Imagine you being Amy; laying in a bed after you had lifesaving surgery.'' Her mother started explaining. ''Then your family comes in and sees you weak and vulnerable in a bed, barely holding on to life when you notice that your sister is probably enjoying your misery too!'' She continued when Sammy noted that her mother shot her a knowing, cutting glare. ''Then a doctor starts talking about the mistakes you made and rubs in the harsh reality that you may die in a few months.'' She resumed, looking casually again.

''However, when the doctor then tells you that the only sure way to live is to receive a transplant from the sister that just silently laughed at your pain. Angry at your errors, afraid of your future and not wanting to degrade yourself any further in front of everyone, you resort to the only thing you know you can do and demand it!'' Sammy's mother finished, on a more accusing tone again as Sammy began to understand and agree with her mother's interpretation.

Sammy was so busy despising her sister's superficial reaction that she forgot to think about the reasons behind it. It embarrassed her a little how she thought so shallowly, and how she exploded.

''Wow, I, I think you're right mom. Maybe Amy reacted like it because she didn't know how to react!'' Sammy stuttered, laying her arms on the table and resting her head on them. ''What can I do to make it right?''

''Well, I think she'll be much milder when you offer it in private without pressure from other people.'' Her mother guessed.

''That would be a lot like Amy.'' Sammy casually agreed before she stood up. ''I'll go check on her right away!'' She chirped.

Her mother nodded her head and showed her a proud smile before Sammy left.

Though she left with a good deal of optimism, doubt haunted started to haunt her soon after. She didn't expect any otherworldly acts of niceness of Amy, but was she really going to act different when it was only them? And there still wasn't any guarantee that Amy would treat Sammy better after all. With that, Sammy demanded one thing from Amy before she was to yield a piece of her liver; for Amy to say please or show some gratitude. She may not get any appreciation from Amy after the surgery, but to see humble herself a little to save her life will do.

* * *

Arriving at Amy's room, Sammy breathed deeply and wondered whether she really was okay with this. Nonetheless, she decided to go through with it anyway and opened the door.

Entering the room, Amy was motionlessly laying in her bed, probably trying to get some sleep, when she turned her head towards her sister when she heard her enter the room.

''What do you want?'' She moaned, bags easily visible under her eyes.

''Hi sis!'' Sammy greeted her as kindly as she could, not used to actually being remotely kind to her anymore. ''How are you doing?'' She asked as she sat down besides Amy's bed. Sammy was getting hopeful, she was five seconds in and Amy hadn't insulted her yet.

''How do you think I'm doing butthead? This machine makes too much noise, my body hurts really everywhere when I move even a little, I will die soon and I look really ugly!'' Amy complained, sounding rather miserable. ''I look like you.'' She conclusively muttered.

The last part angered Sammy a little. Even though she started to feel sorry for Amy's misery, she still treated her to a insult. But Sammy kept a cool head, maybe Amy was just about to break down.

''Now come on sis, it's not so bad!'' Sammy optimistically replied, lightly stomping Amy's shoulder.

''Not so bad? You idiot, I will _die_ soon!'' Amy snapped back, violently shooting up before slowly letting herself down in pain, having reminded herself again that her body hurt badly. ''And only because you didn't want to give a piece of your stupid liver!'' She growled.

Rolling her eyes, Sammy choose to largely ignore Amy's condescending tone once more. ''Okay, maybe we've all been a little edgy! So let's start over.'' Sammy suggested. ''Yes, I would love to donate a piece of my liver to save your life sis!'' She happily announced, holding Amy's hand.

''Finally! It would've been about time you came around!'' Amy rudely replied, rolling her eyes. Sammy's joyful feeling sank away. She could feel that Amy wasn't sarcastic or hiding her true emotions in any other way at all.

''What?'' Sammy deadpanned, letting go of Amy's hand.

''Doesn't it speak for itself that you save my life? I mean hello! You have a healthy liver and I do not!'' Amy nonchalantly explained.

This left Sammy breathless. There were no others to influence Amy's behavior, this was just Amy being herself. Not even in private did Amy feel like humbly asking her little sister for life and instead took it for granted, and Sammy has had enough of it.

''Unbelievable! Even now you treat me as a case for spare parts!'' Sammy furiously chided her sister, shooting up from her chair, accusingly pointing at Amy.

''Yeah duh, that's why I call you Sparemey!'' Amy snapped back, being fed by Sammy's anger.

''You are the absolute fucking worst!'' She declared, followed by a furious stomp on the ground. ''Even in the face of fucking death, you can't even kindly ask 'Gee sis, I'm about to die, could you please help me?'!'' She yelled before she inched her head closer to Amy's ''Do you feel too good to beg sis? Too high and mighty to go through a thin layer of dust for your 'lesser' little sister? Well too bad, because it may've been your last chance to a long, normal life!'' She breathed threateningly before she moved away from Amy's bed, leaving her stunned.

''Goodbye Amy.'' Sammy emotionlessly greeted before she left. Before actually leaving the room, Sammy could've sworn she heard quiet weeping, but she didn't look around and went away.

* * *

Sammy returned to her parents in the restaurant, who were eating their food.

''And, how did it go?'' Her father curiously asked.

Sammy quietly sat down and remained quiet. She had made her choice, but she knew her parents weren't going to respond very positively to it.

''I'm not going through with it.'' Sammy quietly announced, staring at the ground.

''What?!'' Her parents suprisedly yelled in unison.

''Nothing will change. Amy will still treat me like crap! She couldn't even bother to kindly ask me!'' Sammy huffed.

Sammy's mother then suddenly shot up and left.

''Wait, mom! Where are you going?'' Sammy asked.

''I'm going to register myself as Amy's donor!'' She declared.

''What? But why bother?'' Sammy asked.

''Because she is my daughter as much as she is your sister! No matter the horrible things she may've done, I still won't let her die!'' She pointed out as she stopped walking and faced her daughter again.

''That's easy for you to say, you weren't on the receiving end!'' Sammy protested, shooting up herself and closing in on her mother. ''For all my life she's tormented me in every way possible and almost always got away with it! Now I was to save her life and I only wished for one thing, to show some appreciation for me! But even then she wouldn't show anything but contempt!''

''She doesn't have to Samantha, she's still your sister and you're obliged to save her if you can! And Amy doesn't have to do anything in return for that at all. And you'd be the one thing you hate so much if you thought anything different from that!'' She remarked before she definitely left as Sammy herself returned to the table and deeply thought about her mother's words, letting her food go even colder and failing to notice her father talking to her

* * *

''Amelia?'' Someone faintly asked as Amy slowly awoke. A few days had passed since her initial liver failure and she received a transplanted liver. Though Amy couldn't be bothered to feel very happy about it, because she was aware of the risks that went along with being given her mother's liver. She wondered why she bothered waking up anyway as it meant that the chance that she'd make it to the end of the year was microscopic.

She opened her eyes and saw a doctor and her family smiling kindly next to their bed, even Sammy could afford to spend a genuine smile at Amy, even after the last time they talked to each other..

''Wakey wakey Amelia!'' Her father said.

''Well good news Amelia! So far, your new liver is being accepted perfectly by your body! Just as we expected! If you adjust your life a little, you'll make a full recovery! it'll be as if nothing ever happened!'' The doctor happily stated, both surprising and puzzling Amy quite a bit with this sudden piece of good news.

''Hold on, you said before that there was little chance that I would not kick the bucket, what's up with that?'' Amy suspiciously asked.

''But that only applied to the liver you'd get from your mother.'' The doctor pointed out.

''But from who did I get it the-'' Amy tried to ask before Sammy obviously smiled and rolled up her shirt up to under her chests, showing Amy a large surgical scar on her abdomen, a sight greatly surprising Amy as she looked at the scar in confusion and awe briefly before she managed to revert to her usual, gruff expression.

''I know I was a little mean to you last time. But like you said, I came around for my big sis, right before the surgery.'' Sammy explained as she rolled her shirt down again as her mother gestured both the doctor and her husband to come along and left the room.

Her mother's decision to help Amy, even though she was aware of what kind of person she was, struck Sammy deeply with awe. It convinced her that it was wrong to demand things from a deathly ill Amy and to deny a healthy organ to your own kin. And Amy was still her sister after all, and Sammy would be exactly like the Amy she hated so much if she didn't choose to help her in her most dire moment.

Though Amy acted coolly, everyone heavily suspected that she was faking it. ''Thanks, Sam.'' She quietly told her sister in a similar fashion. Even though Amy didn't like to admit, and even looked slightly reluctant to, she had finally given Sammy some appreciation and even called her by a normal name for the first time in eons. Sammy couldn't help but look kindly at her twin sister, who got slightly uncomfortable by it.

''But seriously though, you're totally going to miss out on bikini season with a scar like that.'' Amy casually remarked to divert attention, followed by a chuckle from Sammy.

''Then at least I'm not the only one!'' Sammy coyly remarked.

Amy grew a annoyed expression at the assumption and peeked down the collar of her hospital gown, noticing a scar both very alike and on the very same spot as her sister as if it was meant to be a universal ploy to keep them alike in looks. ''Whatever.'' She growled annoyed as she let her head fall on her pillow.

* * *

After the whole ordeal, Amy's body accepted its new liver as if it was her own and peace finally returned in the DeSorrento household. The twins started to focus on their study, with Amy being very appealed to a career in the local police force and Sammy opting for a degree in psychology. Though Amy would remain gruff and distant to her younger sister and the two would occasionally still bicker with each other, the years of Amy's consistent and unprovoked torment and humiliation of Sammy had passed on.

Now, years later, Samantha had majored in psychology and since a short while got employed at a small practice. Samantha sat behind her desk, brushing up a photo frame. The frame, containing a photo of her entire family, which was pretty large, was always prominently placed on her desk. She placed the frame back where she got it from and reminisced about the time when she and Amy just came home from Total Drama Pahkitew Island and how she tore up old family photos to remove all trace of her sister, fueled by hatred and thinking her sister probably would've done the same. She then began to reminisce over all the events that followed, all the bickering, fighting and everything concerning the transplanted liver. Samantha was still a little embarrassed by how selfishly she behaved.

But there was also a tingle of longing, longing for the appreciation from Amy she has always missed, as Amy may've thanked her for saving her life, but like in the years that followed, Amy never was kind to Samantha without her body language or vocal tone, only in words and by extension actions.

In fact, Amy would always be to the point, noncommittal and cold. Hardly ever could Samantha catch her sister with anything remotely alike to a genuine joyous smile, or anything else for that matter because even with her degree in psychology, it was incredibly difficult for Samantha to determine whether Amy's default mood was real or merely a façade. She wanted to inquire, but never had the courage to do so and thought of it as indecent to pry into her.

Samantha then began to idly browse through some files when someone knocked on her door.

Surprised by the sudden, unexpected visitor on this otherwise quiet day, she looked up from her desk. ''Who's there?'' She asked, slightly puzzled.

''It's me, Sam.'' Amy's voice came from the waiting room at the other side of the door.

''Come in.'' Samantha hesitantly replied, still a little overwhelmed with surprise as Amy walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. ''So, what's the matter?'' Samantha asked her sister as she inconspicuously tried to read her, but had little success so far.

''I, I need to get something off my chest.'' Amy stoically announced, though Samantha could finally see that Amy was struggling with something, and Samantha saw her chance. ''But just to be sure, whatever we talk about in here stays between you and me, right?'' Amy insistently asked, a threatening tone lingering in her voice.

''I'm all ear to you and you only! That's what I'm a psychologist for!'' Samantha warmly assured her.

After Samantha had said that, Amy inched closer to her sister and pulled her top at the lower neck, showing Samantha a skull tattoo on Amy's left breast. Samantha looked at the tattoo in surprise, as she did not expect this to be show-and-tell, but also because she knew Amy wasn't into either skulls or tattoos and because they were raised by their parents with the knowledge that they wouldn't approve of tattoos.

''A tattoo? Does mom know about that?'' Samantha concernedly asked.

''Mom doesn't need to know.'' Amy dismissively growled as she sat back down and fixed her top.

''But why did you get one then?'' Her sister confusedly replied.

''Because I shot a guy a few days ago.'' Amy reluctantly told her.

''Oh my... what happened?'' Samantha asked, startled quite a bit.

''Nothing. Some punk was waving a gun around and didn't follow our orders, so when he pointed it as us, we shot him.'' Amy said, seemingly unfazed by the events. ''But then I saw him being hooked up on blood, and when I later heard he had died, I got some... scary thoughts.'' She reluctantly continued, sighing before finishing her sentence.

''About what, Amy?'' Samantha warmly asked, hoping that Amy would feel comfortable enough to continue.

Amy looked reluctant, but knew she had to answer. ''About, about how I treated you.'' She admitted, showing a hint of emotion Samantha had never seen in her sister before; Regret. Samantha was surprised how the story suddenly involved her. ''Because what if, back in the day when I was stupid, I may've gotten so demented that I actually managed to get you killed?'' Amy asked, starting to look and sound really troubled.

''Naturally, you'd have gone to jail, or juvenile hall, and you...'' Samantha explained matter-of-factly before thinking of another result before a important one struck her and made her realize why Amy was acting as she was now. ''...You'd never have gotten my liver.'' She finished quietly in realization.

''Yeah, and that has haunted me nonstop!'' Amy replied, starting to sound panicky, as well as looking like she was fighting tears. ''I can't spend a minute without feeling guilty about it!'' She added before started cry quietly. Avoiding eye contact with her sister to save face. ''Would dying be punishment because I was so mean to you?!'' She wondered before she bawled some more.

Samantha was at a loss for words. For the first time since years, she has seen her sister display genuine emotion, but at the same time she recognized the selfish side in Amy. Amy wasn't traumatized necessarily because of her behavior, but because she realized that she would've died too if she ever got around killing Samantha. However, Amy did admit that he has made mistakes, and she also found it endearing how she came to her sister and was only comfortable telling Samantha what was troubling her. On a whim, Samantha decided what course to take and stood up from behind her desk.

Sitting down in the chair next to Amy, Samantha placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder. ''Amy, I know what all happened back when we were younger, but in the end, you didn't kill me, and as far as I know, it all worked out between us in the end. To me, there's nothing for you to feel guilty about anymore!'' Samantha forgivingly explained.

''You think so? But all the thing-'' Amy hesitantly asked as she finally could bring herself to make eye contact with her sister again.

''All in the past!'' Samantha assured her, nodding her head a few times.

''You really are stupid for going so easy on people, you know that?'' Amy told her sister as she wiped her tears and smiled briefly at her.

''Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!'' Samantha laconically replied as both she and Amy stood up as Samantha saw that Amy was already starting to assume her usual stoic, brooding attitude again. ''But wait, you still haven't really explained to me _why_ you took that tattoo.'' Samantha remarked as she remembered about it.

''Because I need to be reminded that killing someone should only be a necessity, not something I should ever _want_ to do.'' Amy coolly explained as she stood up and briefly looked out of the window. ''Okay, enough of this. Remember, this stays bet-'' Amy growled.

''-Between you and me!'' Samantha guaranteed.

''Cool. Thanks sis.'' Amy grumbled before she briefly embraced her, coolly and distantly as she wanted to be, but Samantha didn't mind.

''No prob.'' Samantha warmly assured her as Amy broke away and left after shooting her a firm nod.

Overwhelmed by what all just happened, Samantha plopped down behind her desk. She never expected Amy to open up to her when she woke up this morning, let alone acknowledge her heartless behavior and displaying guilt. Though she still didn't get the heartfelt apology from her she expected to get for a moment, nor did Amy explicitly show how much she valued Samantha for giving her organs. But perhaps Samantha grew to realize Amy isn't the person to ever openly nor directly do such things, and Samantha was okay with that, as Amy displayed her appreciation through treating her sister as an equal, and a confidant, comfortable to share her thoughts, and in the long run that was worth much more than a simple apology, as the bond between the sisters was for the future, and their previous relationship left neither of the two with permanent damage.

Samantha felt like celebrating this renewed relationship, and as such, left to get some expensive coffee from the local coffee chain Bean Counter.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Seriously though, you do not want to know how long I needed to first get myself to start writing this and secondly how long it took for me to actually finish!**

 **Just so to be clear, this is not organ donation propaganda in any way no matter how much it looks to be!**

 **Enjoyed it? Favorite and drop a review if you like!**

 **:D,**

 **L.W.**


End file.
